


Colors

by DaughterOfHades1232



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Colors, F/F, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Homophobia, I hated writing the ending, Love is Not A Choice, Sadie is Bisexual, Sadie likes Zia, Salt, Walt is one too, Zadie, Zarter - Freeform, Zia is a Homophobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHades1232/pseuds/DaughterOfHades1232
Summary: Inspired by Colors by Halsey





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Colors by Halsey..Zadie

                 Call me a horrible sister,but I’ve fallen in love with my brothers girlfriend.Yes,you heard me right.I’ve fallen in love with Zia-freaking-Rashid.I love everything about her;her amber eyes,her silky black hair,her caramel brown skin.I want to be able to hold her,and show my love.Yet,she is dating my annoying brother Carter,and I’d dating Walt/Anubis.Ugh!Why do feelings have to be so bloody complicated!

                  I got tired about thinking about my thoughts and grabbed my iPod.I scrolled through Spotify and found a bunch of Adele songs I’ve heard billions of times,but I found a new song.It was Colors by Halsey.I pressed play.

 

_Your little brother never told you,but he loves you soa_

_You said your mother only smiled on her TV show_

_You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope_

_I hope you make it to the day you’re 28 years old._

            Wow.This song is boring.I was about to switch the song when I heard the next couple lyrics.

 

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_

_You’re spilling like an overflowing sink_

_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece_

_And now you’re spilling through the pages and the ink_

             Ok.I was wrong before.This song describes Zia.She’s been through shit and has been ripped,but she’s still beautiful.

_Everything is blue,his pills,his hands,his jeans_

_And now I’m covered in the colors,pulled apart at the seams_

_And it’s blue_

_Everything is Grey_

_His hair,his smoke,his dreams_

_And he’s so devoid of color he don’t know what it means_

 

                    Zia is devoid of color.I’m torn apart from my crush.UGH! This song isn’t helping but it’s good!

_You were a vision in the morning when the light came through_

_You know I’ve only felt religion when I’ve lied with you_

_You said you’ll never be forgiven till your boys are too_

_And I’m still waking every morning,but it’s not with you_

              That lyric about the vision.It describes Zia.I mean,she always looks like a vision,but she looks even prettier in the morning.

_Everything is Blue_

_His pills,his hands his jeans_

_And Now I’m covered in the colors pulled apart at the seams_

_And it’s blue_

_Everything is Grey_

_His Hair,his smoke,his dreams_

_And he’s so devoid of color he don’t know what it means_

_You were red and you liked me because I was blue_

_And You Touched me and Suddenly I was a lilac sky_

_And you decided purple just wasn’t for you_

               I. Need. Zia. Now.I pause the music and run out of my room.

 

 

* * *

 

  

          I run across Brooklyn House,looking for her.Eventually, I found them on the porch overlooking the Hudson River.”Hey Sadie!”Carter said.

”Why are you blushing so much?”Zia asked.

I blushed more at her comment.I rush towards her and plant my lips onto hers. I kissed with passion.Zia doesn’t kiss back.

”Sadie...”I heard Carter mutter out

”Yeah,I like Zia.Got a problem with that?”I say snarkily.

Apparently,Walt heard that.

”What did you just say?”he asked angrily.

”I like Zia”

”Get away from me,you fag”said Zia and Walt.

That word was so hurtful,coming from the two people I love.Tears built up in my eyes and I ran away to my room,crying.

Carter soon knocked on my door.”Sadie,can I come in?”he asked in a quiet voice.

”Sure,why not make fun of the queer”I yell.

”Sadie,i’m Here to be supportive.Let me in!”He says.

I get up and unlock the door.As soon as he opens the door,he hugs me.”Sadie,you’re my only sister.I’m not going to hate you for being bisexual.Why would I hate you for loving who you want?

”Everyone else is.Even my ‘crush’ and ‘boyfriend’”

”Sadie,you’ll find someone who accepts you,whether it be girl or boy or whatever. Love is not a choice”

I cried for a bit,then hugged him.

I thought about what he said,about me finding someone else.

Well,I do have another person in mind....


End file.
